The snake and the lion
by Matrakcsi
Summary: Severus and Minerva living now as a happy couple, deeply in love. But how did they get together?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is starting in the present, where Minerva and Severus are living as couple, deeply in love. In the next chapters I'll write about how they ended up here, and sometimes maybe I'll write about their present days.**  
 **Also sorry my grammer and spelling mistakes!**

* * *

It was dinner time at Hogwarts, so obviously, everyone was in the dining hall.

At dumbledore's right, there was Minerva, just like always. And next to her, clothed in all dark, sat Severus Snape. He did not seem to enjoy his meal, nor the company, his dark hair was covering his cold expression on his face. Yes, indeed he seemed miserable and careless, or at the least, that was what everyone would think after looking at him. But truly he was happy, happier then he had been in years. But even though he felt that way, agony and sadness were so deep down in his bones, in his souls, that it couldn't have vanished so easily. It was in his character, in his Slytherin soul. He took a look at the marvelous hall, filled with students, chatting and laughing. A picture of his youth came into his mind, but he suddenly felt a warmth against his cold hand.

It was Minerva, touching his hand under the table, no one noticed it. And suddenly all the sad thoughts in his head have vanished. They grew quite close to each other, and he loved the fact that Minerva could comfort him so easily.

Later when they finished the dinner and said goodnight to everyone, they returned to their chambers. Severus was lying on their bed, very comfortably, reading a book or maybe some of his student's essays. But from time to time he looked up from his reading, and looked at Minerva, with admiration in his eyes. He presence of her gave him such joy and calm.

They were in Minerva's bedroom because she preferred to use her's but sometimes they also slept in Severus's bed. They could easily get a common a bedroom, maybe a bigger one, but they liked to keep their separate rooms, even though they spent nearly every night together. Only on special occasions, they did sleep in separate beds, nights when Severus had to do his works late in the night and didn't want to wake up Minerva.

The first time he had slept in her bed, it felt so odd, and uncomfortable. It took a long time when he finally grew used to it.

After letting down her hair, she started brushing her long silvery hair. Looking in the mirror she checked her face, and she wasn't quite pleased with what she saw. She felt old. She certainly was older than him, even though she looked younger than her age and he looked much older. His face, his dark eyes which were always seemed to be full of grief and some cold and untold pain, just like his beautiful mind. Even when he was younger, her student, she realized that he was more mature, more serious than the others at his age.

And not only his soul, but also his body too were damaged, tired, and broken. When she first saw him without his elegant black clothes on, she was so afraid to touch his porcelain white skin.

And also his death mark...Which made her terrified at the first time he let her see it, feel it, but she didn't tell him. She knew it was his insecurity like for Minerva it was her age. It took him so much time to trust her, to let her see his insecurities, his weaknesses, and sometimes he stilled acted so cold towards to her. But it worth it, he, their relationship, worth it, because she loved him so deeply, and with every day their connection became more and more strong.

It was so lovely just be there, just her and Severus, it was so peaceful, and she didn't want to think about the things like that now. And also there was no need for thoughts like that. She only wanted this moment to last forever, it was perfection, she adored every aspect of it.

Then suddenly she felt Severus's gaze on her back and then heard him closing his book and getting between the sheets.

"Are you going to sleep?" She asked, but it was obvious.

"Why?"

"I thought that maybe we could..."

"Yes?" He sat up quickly, and his dark eyes brightened mysteriously. "You know, I'm always at your service..."

"Just teasing you dear" She got up and walked toward their bed. And then added. "Tomorrow is Monday, we need to get some energy. I have a feeling that the next week won't be easy." She slipped into the bed and turned off the lights with magic.

She felt the soft material of Severus's nightdress against her skin and smiled in the darkness. They got into the right position, which was comfortable for both of them, but before falling asleep Minerva whispered.

"Severus..."

"Hmm?" He murmured with his eyes still closed.

"You know, I..." She started but Severus cut her off.

"I know." He only said that and tightened his arms around her, but there was something warm in his voice.

Of course, he knew what she meant. It was like a habit of them now. In the beginning of their relationship he couldn't believe that she was serious about this, about them, so she needed to tell him every single day that she loved him, to make her believe in it, but it took some more time to finally believe it, and now it was just a lovely a habit. But it still made Severus feel good. He kissed the back of her head, and finally, they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning when Minerva opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Severus's face covered with little rays of sunlight. It was such a lovely scene to start her day with. She always adored watching his face, his pale face and his raven black hair. He was like a beautiful painting.

She wanted so much to feel his skin against her own, to stroke gently his face, but she isn't want to wake him up. He was such a bad sleeper, she knew that, but as long as he was sleeping in Minerva's bed, with her body close to his, he could sleep better. It gave him security.

So instead of putting a light kiss on his lips, Minerva studied his face for the other minute, and then slowly fell asleep again with a smile on her lips.

After an hour or a half; it was Severus, who opened his eyes, and still half asleep got nearer to Minerva, to put a kiss on her swan-like neck. After a few more strokes, Minerva finally was woken up.

"What a wonderful way to wake somebody up... " Severus was silent, and he started to tease his beloved woman a little bit more.

"Severus... please..." Finally, he stopped and looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"Refusing me at night, refusing me in the morning... I don't like it." She loved these little games he played, sometimes she felt like a his little cat. They a played a little bit longer in the bed, facing each other, tempers against, eyes closed...

"But you are right, Minerva, we need to get up. " And he actually turned and let his foot down to the floor.

"How I wish we could have a little walk in the afternoon... Seems like today will be very sunny one..."

"Me too, but you know that Mondays are especially tiresome for me." He got his black robe on. "And also I have a meeting with Dumbledore. I really don't know when I will be free."

"I will wait for you in your chambers."

"Good." He was about to leave but Minerva cleared her throat so he had to turn back.

"Yes?"

"Will you really leave me like this?"

"Oh, woman..." But of course, he walked back to her, and kissed her gently.

"Much better." Concluded Minerva.

As Severus had predicted, he had such a crowded and exhausting day, not only the teaching part but also the meeting with Dumbledore. It seemed like the elder wizard had nothing particularly important to discuss, and of course, he had to tell Severus some tedious stories. He tried not the be rude but couldn't hide the bored expression on his face.

But Minerva also had bad a day, full of work, and the top of that he had had to send a boy to detention... She loved teaching, she surely did, but the sometime student was playing with her nerves and it was quite it only was Monday...

After finally getting all her tasks, she was going down to Severus's chambers, still in her teaching robes. She was a little surprised to find him already there. Or precisely finding his clothes there. All over the floor. "He must be very tired." She thought becausebeing messy was one thing you couldn't say about Severus Snape. She was very surprised when they got together to see that how tidy he actually was. His chambers were always organized, never a clothing on the floor or a book in the wrong place. But when he was tired, really tired, he did not care about things like this anymore.

When Minerva entered his little bathroom, he found Severus laying in a tub full of hot water. He did not even care to open his eyes when he heard Minerva enter.

"Sometimes I wish I weren't an amazing teacher, so everyone would leave me alone. Also, the old fool thinks that we are friends."

Minera smiled. How much she loved this man even when he was sarcastic like this...

"If I didn't know you, I would think you are speaking the truth." As Minerva kneeled down, next to the bathtub, Severus immediately sat up and drawn Minerva closer to him, so he could put a kiss on her cheek.

"Where were you? I missed you terribly." Saying things like that, "missing you" or simply talking about his feelings took Severus a long-long time. Minerva appreciated his words and returned his touch.

"I had some essays to read, and also I had to send a boy to detention... You know, Slytherins... They can't really act properly."

"Is it a provocation dear Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva answered with the other kiss and then got up.

"I'm gonna wash your hair. But after that, we really should get some rest." Severus knew that Minerva loved his hair very much, and when he realized that it gives her a particular joy to was his hair, he would always let her do it. Just like today. She laid above his head and started to massage his head slowly and sensitively, taking her time.

As Severus was laying in the tub, his head massaged by his beloved Minerva, he couldn't help thinking about them, and some old memories came popped into his mind...

* * *

It was maybe after their third or fourth lovemaking when he asked her directly a question.

"Minerva?" He addressed her, as her head still resting on his chest."What do you find the most attractive about me?".

Minerva was a little bit taken aback by it. It wasn't like him, asking questions like that. She stayed silent for some moments, thinking about the answer, about the perfect answer... What would please him the most? But finally, she decided to answer honestly.

"Well... It's your hair."

"My hair? But why?" He wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"You know... My mother had a raven black hair, like yours."

"So is it that? I don't think it's very flattering for a mand if he reminds her lover of her mother..."

" Take it as a compliment, Severus. I loved her very much. More than any living creatures." After this, they were lying next to each other silently. Severus was gently caressing her shoulder.

"And also I think it's your trademark, that is what makes you very special."

 _Just like my deathmark_. He thought but didn't speak out loud.

* * *

"Severus..." She whispered into his earl. "You know I love you so much, but I really can't get you out of the tube and take you to bed."

"Mmmm..."

"And also the water is getting cold... Please, my dear..."

"Sorry... Did I fall into sleep?" Minerva nodded. "Oh, but it's only your fault, your hands... I love how gentle you can be... I could bear it forever..." Minerva went for a tower and put it next to the tub.

"I'm glad, but I did not have a nice little nap in a hot bath, like you. I really need to get some rest. I will wait for you in the bed."

Severus slowly got out of his bath, and then get on his pajamas, and dried his hair with magic. It seemed like he really was slow because when he reached the bed, she found Minerva asleep. After turning down the lights, he finally got into the bed and wrapped his hands around the sleeping Minerva.

Silent filled the room, and the only thing he could hear was Minerva's soft breathing. With this lovely sound filling his earls it didn't take much time for her to also fall into sleep.

* * *

 **Notes: Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! And hope you are enjoying it so far!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

January 30.

Yes, it was precisely that day…

Christmas had been quite nice, or at the least Minerva what would say, because Severus still did not enjoy this time celebration.

He rather liked New Years's Eve, which meant that there was an entirely new year before them to spend together. Precisely at midnight with the staff around them, he had grabbed Minerva and kissed her. He had been happy, so much happy... Just like Minerva who also hugged him tightly and then whispered into his ear „I'm so much in love with you, Severus".

After that everyone had got back into their daily routines, teaching and all the stuff that a teacher must do. The days were flowing so quickly that Minerva was really surprised to realize that January 30, was here. Today. Now.

After all those years, she knew what this day had meant to Severus. A day of grief and sorrow. Yes, it was Lily's birthday. Lily Evans – the one who was so much loved by Severus. And he still had some feelings for her . Minerva knew that , but it did not bother her. In the beginning of her relationship with Severus, she made a mistake. Once she had forgotten about the importance of January, She wanted to make love to him, but he pushed her away. That was one of the very few painful memories between them.

But she had learned from it….

When she woke up, with her eyes still closed, she tried to reach out for Severus. But the other half of the bed was empty.

Seeing his beloved witch searching for him Severus said in a low voice.

„I'm here."

„Already dressed?" She sat up and looked at the man, who was at the moment getting in his shoes.

„What time is it?"

„It's still early, but I need to check on something. You don't need to get up."

That was all the conversation they had that morning. Minera got back under the sheets, didn't want to say anything else. She knew why he was leaving this early. After a few moments she was back sleeping. Yet before leaving , Severus kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"Sleeping beauty." He muttered.

After lunch time, Minerva went back to her chambers for something she had forgotten to bring with her, and when she entered her room, she was surprised to see a little note in the end of her desk.

 _Meet me after your classes at the gates._

 _S.S._

What was it? She didn't understand. Minerva was avoiding Severus all day, she knew he didn't want to see her today, and she understood. That was a special day. What she didn't understand, that was this little note written in his elegant handwriting.

She was even prepared to sleep alone tonight. She wanted to give him all the privacy he needed, to grieve, to remember… Lily Evans was something so special to Severus, that she couldn't understand, but accepted it. Maybe this, his love for Lily was, what saved him from ruining his life forever. She had been thinking about it so much. This deep connection, between a living and a dead...

After receiving Severus's little note, she could only think about that, and couldn't wait for her classes to be over. But at last, it was time to meet him. She used her animagus form to get to him even faster, she didn't want to keep him waiting.

When she finally found him, she turned back into her normal form and greeted him, but did not make any psychical contact. She was so confused, didn't know how to act, how to comfort him.

„Severus." She said simply. He turned slowly to face her.

„At last! I was waiting for you for long enough." She didn't answer anything. Severus did know very well that she had classes to attend.

„Now follow me."

After a good 15 minutes walk, she dared to ask for some details.

„Where…." But he angrily cut her off.

„You will see. Now come a little faster, unless you want to miss dinner."

Being rude was a weapon for Severus, he was trying to hide his feelings., his emotions. By now she knows him so well that she could read him like a book.

She was following him in silence now, and after who knows how much time, in the entrance of the forbidden forest he stopped.

„Just a few more steps."

Minerva had such a bad feeling, she did not like to be out there, but she trusted Severus, so just went after him.

Now he stopped again. But did not say anything, just looked down to the ground.

Minerva was taken aback by what she saw.

„The ground… Why is it looks like this?" Next to where they were standing the ground was not covered with dust and mud, the were flowers growing. So amazingly beautiful and colorful, that took Minerva's breath away. There were many kinds of them, and they were shining, even though there was no sunshine in the forest reaching to them. It came inside of them, making them alike to diamonds and gems.

After some moments of admiration, Minerva managed to speak.

„How? And what is it?"

Suddenly Severus raised his wand.

„Expecto patronum."

And a beautiful doe appeared, scampering around.

„Lily…" Minerva whispered. Severus still didn't look at her.

„But why? Why are you bringing me here now?" She still was confused.

„I want to no more secrets around us, no more walls that could separate us." He turned to Minerva stepping closer to her.

„Because I have you now. What I had with Lily, what feelings I had for her… It's still there in me, but it's a part of a greater love now. The love I feel for you." He cupped her face in his hands. „Do you understand?" She did. She put her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent. And as she did it, a memory came into Severus's mind.

„Do you remember?"

„What to, love?"

„That day… When you first hugged me like that."

„How could I ever forget?"

And they started to walk back to the school.

* * *

Another January 30.

Severus was sitting in an armchair, facing one of the walls, with a glass full of firewhisky in his hand.

His face was pale, his dark eyes seemed like an endless pit.

Someone knocked on the door. Severus didn't even realize that sound, and obviously, if he had he wouldn't answer to it.

Suddenly Minerva came into the room.

„I'm so sorry to interrupt you Severus, but there is this book that…" She froze from the view that greeted her.

„Severus, are you all right?" Severus shivered and turned his face to look at her. It took him some seconds to recognize her.

„Ah. What do you want?"

„I just wanted.." She started. "But never mind… I think you should see Poppy."

„No, I'm fine. Just be gone. I don't need your bloody company."

„Hold your tongue!" But after getting close to him, she realized that it was partly the alcohol what had made him talk like that. Partly.

„How long have you been sitting like this? Drinking?"

„None of your business. And now if you would excuse me…." He gave her a rather bitter looking.

„This kind of behavior won't help you to get me out of here." She got the glass out of Severus's hand.

„Tell me what's the matter and I'll leave, and I also will take this bottle with me."

Severus took a deep breath.

„Why are you doing this? Don't you have better things to do?" He stood up and walked some steps away from Minerva.

„Isn't it obvious? Because I care about you. It is what people do for other people they love."

„Don't you dare to talk to me about love. Love is nothing but an illusion. A fewer."

And after these words for a moment quietness filled the room. "Is he crying?"Minerva thought. She had never seem him like this before. Maybe it was a momentary madness, but she rushed to him to offer him comfort she could give.

His head was filled with memories. Memories of a girl he had once loved, and still did.

„Lily" Was the only word he could manage to said. Then looked into Minerva's eyes, searching for some comfort, love, anything really. She pulled him closer, making him resting his head on her shoulder. They stayed like this for awhile. He was shaking as he sobbed quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This chapter will be in Severus's POV, and I really tried to do my best.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Severus's POV:**_

When I woke up, she was already gone.

 _Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up.  
See in the evening  
Minerva_

It wasn't a pleasing way to start the day with, but I've got used to it. It wasn't the first time Minerva left before I would wake.

But certainly, I missed the feeling of her body next to me, and the taste of her „good morning" kisses. I laid a little bit more looking at the ceiling, but there was not much time to waste.

Minerva's little note wasn't the only one I got that day.

Not later after I eat some breakfast, an other letter was waiting for me. Some business thing, nothing pleasant. Seemed like I have to go to London, for a week or so.

When I've returned from my classes, Minerva still wasn't there, in her rooms. So I decided to sit at the desk and get myself busy with some work, which was easy cause I got a lot to do.

I was writing a letter, when she arrived. As I sat my eyes on her I could easily notice that she was tired. Very much indeed. She managed to say to a friendly „Hello" to me and put a really quick kiss on my lips. Though I was hoping for more, surely today wasn't the time for it.

She laid down on the sofa and got the book from her bedside table, which she was currently reading. Some of her favorite novels, „War and Peace" by Leo Tolstoy.

She had a things for the Russian writers.

„Dearest" she started as she finally got into a comfortable position „Would you mind…?"

„No, not," I answered without any hesitation. But she surprised me. I thought it was about being in silence and let her read, but instead, she turned on the old gramophone she had in her room and a song started to play softly.

„What is it?" I asked without turning to her, trying to finish my letter.

„Ah, I can't believe you haven't recognized it!" after some moments I finally recognized that it was from "Onegin".

„Tchaikosvky… Really Minerva?" She only giggled. „I see that someone is quite in the mood for the Russians today." I let myself to smile, even though she couldn't see it.

"I would never except something like that from you Professor McGonagall, how unlikely from a pureblood to get attached to muggle things."

"Ha! Said the man who bought the record..."

After that, our conversation stopped. I got back to my work, totally forgetting time and she seemed to be asleep. But to my surprise, she called out my name in a very sweet voice.

„Severus?"

„Hmm?"

„You know, it's so nice to be here. Just laying, enjoying this book and the music… And also to feel your presence. I love you. This is paradise." I stood up and walked to her, then with kneeling next to my beloved witch, I put a kiss first on her forehead _,_ and then on her lips. She smiled as I was kissing her.

There was nothing else to say. What more could one say the other? Hearing her saying in her lovely voice „I love you" was everything I could wish for. It really felt like paradise.

When I next looked at the clock it was 11 o'clock. Minerva's book was resting on her chest, and this time she was really sleeping. Such a nice picture. Such a precious memory to have, my Minerva sleeping peacefully. For some moments I was watching as her chest fall and rise, but after I got her in my arms. I tried to be very gentle, but I didn't succeed. She was awakened by me.

„Hm?" She only could manage to yawn.

I slowly put her on our bed, trying to get off her clothes, as she was trying to help me but obviously she was too tired to do that task. After I finally got into her bed properly, I laid next to her, putting one arm around her belly and getting closer to her.

Yes it was everything. It was magical.

The next day it was again her who got up earlier. But this time she didn't leave the bed, didn't leave me. I felt her hand on my cheeks. It was a really rare thing to get awakened by. It seemed she was quite lustful this morning.

„Minerva? What got into you?" It was unusual, all the time I was the one who would wake up the other with this kind of affections.

„I know that we have to get up soon. But maybe." she told me between kisses "We could find some time in the evening... For… Some kind of pleasures..." She got closer to me and started to stroke my back with her little elegant fingers.

„It would be really marvelous" I breathed heavily, but then suddenly I remembered the letter I had got yesterday „but I..."

I stopped her and looked into her eyes. „I have to go to London today."

„What? Why are you saying this just now?"

„Well, I want the one who fell asleep on the sofa…And I just got the letter yesterday."

"I see."

After my words, I could see a kind of sadness in her eyes. But I couldn't stay why. Was it because I didn't tell her earlier? Or that she would be lonely? Through our relationship, we obviously had spent days, or sometimes a week or two apart, and she didn't like these times. Yes, she grew used to it, but it seemed like she was quite afraid of the idea of being alone.

„I know… But you won't be alone…" I tried to comfort her.

„Oh do not start! You are always doing this! It's not about being lonely, Severus, it's about being without you." she looked at me angrily „When will you understand that?"

It was so hard for me, even after the years we had spent together to believe this. How could anyone miss me really? But I knew one thing, that I'll miss her terribly.

I hold her next to me, resting her head against my chest and I could feel the flowery scent of her air.

„So…" she started in a better tone „ Seems like I have to wait for my wishes to be fulfilled a whole week."

„Yes" I sighed. It was so long ago that we had made love, and to say the truth I was crawling for her touch, to feel her skin against mine.

„Now get up woman." I simply said, trying to sound gentle. There was nothing else to say. We both was a little unhappy about have events turned, but after all, it was just one week….

* * *

 _1 week later_

London. The station. With a hard headache and a little old suitcase, I got into the train. Luckily I managed to find an empty cabin. I was sitting very exhausted.

 _Just some more hours and I will finally see her again. Hopefully, the headache will be gone by then._

 _Probaly I need to get some sleep._

My week in London was just as I had expected; boring and uneventful.

As the train set off, I was looking out the window, seeing the orange and yellowish lights that touched the land.

My mind started to wander.

My sweet Minerva was waiting for me, my darling girl. And the only thing I could think was her hands stroking my hair, and her kiss on my cheeks.

Flashback of her, of us, slowly filled my mind. Her - in the morning, getting on her clothes, or the smile on her face before she kisses me. How nice.

And then an other picture came into my mind. The very first time I made love to her.

 _She was breathtaking_ I thought _everything about her is breathtaking. She was so shy then, trying to hide her body. "I'm so old." She told me when my kisses became longer and more passionate. And before I took her to bed, she still protested. I wanted to take off her clothes, to look at her in the light. She gently squeezed her head, only letting her hair fail down which made her even more beautiful if it was possible. Then she turned out the lights. "I know that a man has certain needs, but it's better for you not to look at this old would be more pleasant for you." Her words only made me mad and upset at the same time. Back then, she didn't believe I could love her, that I could feel more than only lust for her. I wanted her to forget everything even though I did not say a word. Kindness isn't my thing, but I tried to show her without words, how much I wanted her, how beautiful she was for me. But I didn't succeed at first, it took more time for her to don't feel ashamed of her age, to believe my honest feelings. She still sometimes mentioned it to me, that I should find another, a younger one. How can she not understand what I feel?_

This was the last thought I had before I dozed off.

When we finally arrived it was dark outside, and I gave up any hope that I would find Minerva still awaken. Even though she had made a promise before I left, to wait for me.

I wasn't even sure about in which of our chambers she would be. Mine or hers? But after a quick thinking, I decided to get to mine. _And anyways I can meet her tomorrow. But it would be so nice to sleep next to her_. With these thoughts, I entered my rooms.

„Severus!" she nearly yelled and put her arms around me „How I missed you." I tried to look cool, but I really couldn't. And why would I do that? I missed her too and I wanted her to know that. Know that she was precious to me. But I only could manage to say a little „Me too".

„So tell me about your trip, dear."

„Not now. Please. As you can imagine I wasn't enjoying a bit of it. And," I caressed her cheeks "I would rather get busy myself with something more enjoyable." She let a out a little giggle.

„Ohh you unbelievable man! You really just missed _**that**_ and not me, right?" But she kissed me back.

My hands were on her hips, and she stroked my hair gently with one hand. As our kisses became more hungrily I began to work on the button of her blouse.

„Do not even thinking of turning lights the out. I want to see you." I breathed into her earl.

I kissed her neck and began to roll up her skirts but I was astonished of my discovery. No stocking nor knickers.

„And now who is the cheeky one?"

She giggled and gifted me with some more sweet kisses.

After getting rid all of our clothes, I stopped for a moment to just admire her.

It didn't matter how many times we had made love, her beauty still took my breath away, I still couldn't believe that this magnificent and clever woman loved me. _**Me.**_

„I'm quite fond of you, do you know that?" I said as I captured her head between in hands.

She looked deeply into my eyes with her green eyes and simply whispered, with desire and warmth in her voice:

„Take me to bed, love."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dear, what are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll see within a minute or two... " Severus said mysteriously as he was working on the gramophone.

She had just returned to her chambers, finding Severus working on the gramophone.

"Please, take care. Take care of my beloved Tchaikovsky!"

Severus didn't bother to answer.

"Now get up, and come here, next to me." He straightened his arm towards her.

"Hm... I hope I'll like whatever you are planning to do." She answered as she took his hand.

"Of course... All I want is to _please_ you..." He whispered into Minerva's earl. With one hand he was holding Minerva's waist on and with the other one he reached for the gramophone and the music started to play.

 _"Ohh darlin'_

 _My darlin' you're so fine_

 _Ohhhh-hhh-hhh"_

"Severus..."

"Shhh..." He gently stroked Minerva's thin lips with his thumb.

 _"Don't know if words can say_

 _But darlin' I'll find a way_

 _To let you know what you meant to me_

 _Guess it was meant to be_

 _I hold you in my heart_

 _As life's most precious part"_

Severus slowly started to dance.

"This is our song... This is about you and me..."

Minerva now understood. She pulled the man closer, rested her head on his shoulders. She loved this man so-so much. This silly muggle song, the way he tried to dance - he wasn't a great dancer - oh Merlin, he was perfect and sweet.

They continued their little dance or whatever and at the end of the song when this part came: " _I love the way soften my life with your love_ ", Severus slowly kissed her in a way he rarely did before.

"Just as the songs says, I wanted to express my feelings towards to you. " At this part, he grabbed her hands. " And I know that I'm not the kind of man, woman dream about, and I can be really dull and unbearable, but I hope you know that I'm quite fond of you... I mean I love you..." He put a kiss in her hands and in her palms. Minerva stood frozen, not knowing what to say.

Severus wasn't emotional - everyone knew that - and when he was, she wasn't sure how to react. She wanted him to open up to her, talk about his emotions but at the same time didn't want to push him.

Her thoughts were cut off because Severus hadn't finished yet.

"My kitten - it was rere from him to call her by nicknames - you made me want to live again. And you must know it. " He looked deeply into her eyes. Was it real? The cold and skeptical Severus Snape was saying this to her now? Confessing his love to her? She leaned closer. "Oh, Sev..." But instead of saying any nonsenses she kissed his lips sweetly. Sometimes acts speak better than words. She had heard Severus saying "I love you" before, but usually, it was when they made love, in the heat of passion, and that didn't count. Also, he had confessed his love to her a few times before, and she adored these moments, still made her very happy, because she knew it was true.

After this nice little dance, they had a light dinner in Minerva's rooms, while chatting about the events of their day.

"So" Minerva stated after getting up from her chair, " I think it's high time we got to bed." And she yawned. "Sorry dear, you know, elders don't have that energy as teenagers." She said with a kitten-like smile on her face.

"Really?" He stopped next to her. "I thought that we could finish this lovely afternoon with some more kind of pleasures..." he started to put soft kisses on her neck, just in the right spot. Minerva dropped her head back, closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Severus's hot breath on her skin.

"Oh, my dear man." She picked his hand between her small hands and guided his head to face hers. "Seems like someone wants to seduce me..."

"I already did." He then very slowly and sensibly kissed her mouth, sucking her lower lip. That expressed perfectly what he was planning for tonight.

 _You certainly did_. Minerva thought. But after all of her thoughts vanished aways and only Severus remained, his hands wandering all over her. And then suddenly like a flash of light a horrible thought came into her mind. She broke the kiss immediately, pulling Severus back, but still having her hands in his hair and neck.

"Please say it isn't about _that._ "

 _Bloody hell, she knows me so well_. Severus thought, but didn't say anything for a moment, looking down to the floor, but after that, he looked at Minerva and pulled their tempers against.

"No, it's not. Trust me."

She believed him, his voice was so honest and sober. And within a moment she started to stroke him, and they were back at the track...

After a few hours, they lied in Minerva's big french bed. She was sleeping deeply and peacefully but Severus was still awake. Normally he would fall asleep really fast, feeling her warm and thin body next to him, but today was different. Gazing into the darkness he couldn't stop his wandering mind. The evening was so nice, everything went so good, he succeeded in opening up to her. He talked about his feelings, which had never been easy to him, especially if it came to Minerva. Of course, he loved her, but the complexity of feelings made her terrified.

How could she knew him so well?

 _"Please say it isn't about."_ He replayed her words and the look in her eyes. She was worried, she cared. But he'd told her the truth. It wasn't about _that_ this time.

 _That_ meant something he wanted to forget, but never could...

It was about a habit of his, or almost...

* * *

 _A few years ago_ :

It was a day just like others, but not at all. It was May or maybe April, but it certainly was Spring. It was supposed to be a beautiful day, with flowers and sunshine, but it was raining all day, which made the students perkier.

Severus Snape didn't have a good day at all, not if he usually had a good day, but that day somewhy was more mortifying. It started in the morning at the breakfast table. Minerva who hadn't noticed the potion master's particularly bad mood wanted to start a friendly conversation with was a mistake.

"So, what about a chess tonight?"

"I beg your pardon?" He didn't care to look at her while talking.

"We settled to play chess at Friday afternoon, to get a little distraction from work. Don't you remember?" She still didn't notice. Seemed like she was in a quite good mood today.

"Usually I play with Filius but I thought it would be more fun to play with you." It was too much for him. Why was this kindness?

"Not today, _Professor_. And now please excuse me. " And that was the point when Minerva realized that something was wrong with Severus Snape. Addressing her professor and not even a skeptical comment on Griffindors? But then Dumbledore turned to her and she forgot all about Severus.

But she hadn't totally forgotten him, and his ridiculous behavior. She decided to play chess with Filius after their classes, but couldn't concentrate and it didn't slip out-out of attention.

"Minerva, is something bothering you?" Filius asked kindly.

"Nothing."

"Please, say that it's none of my business, but don't lie. It's obvious that something is bothering you, dear."

"All right then. " she said " There is nothing particular, but I have a bad feeling. I really can't explain..."

"Hm... All right, maybe it's better for you to rest. And we can continue any time, even though I was so near to give you a checkmate." Filius smiled at Minerva.

"Really thank you Filius, it was a nice evening."

"Good night."

"You too."

The thing that got her distracted from their game was of course Severus. She hated to admit that even to herself, but she'd come to care about him in the last few months. Their friendship was developing, and after what happened on Lily's birthday they'd grew more closer. He still hadn't talked about his feelings and stayed the same old Severus Snape, but her sympathy for the younger man transformed into care and maybe something deeper. He even played visits to her chambers. Sometimes they just sat in silent next to each other, working or reading, but it felt good for both of them to feel the other's company.

After this morning's events and how Severus had been acting in the last week Minerva was concerned about her younger colleague. He was avoiding her, and everyone for the last week or so. Afterwards leaving Filius, she decided to play Severus a quick visit. Maybe he won't be happy to see her - he definitely won't - but she wouldn't be able to sleep without checking on him.

When she reached his door, she was surprised to find it open. She slid in, but Severus wasn't there. She checked the bathroom and the bedroom but there was no one there. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach. _Where is he_?

There was nothing to do, and maybe there was nothing to be worried about at all. She turned and left the room, heading to her own chambers. At her door, an other surprise was waiting for her. The door of her chamber was slightly open too.

As she literally rushed in, she found a rather wet Severus standing in front of her window.

"Severus?"

He turned and she could see that there were little red scars on his pale face. His elegant black clothes were fully wet just like his hair. Water drops were falling all over Minerva's carpet.

"Ah! The witch I was looking for." Minerva still didn't understand what on earth he was doing here. The wind was howling outside and she could see there was a big storm howling.

"Still want to play chess?" He simply asked.

"You are wet." she stated "Severus what are you doing? Why are you here truly?"

"Isn't it obvious? Why could I be in _your_ chambers? "

"Why are you wet?"

"I..." he walked to her " I'm empty, Minerva. I've gone numb. I _needed_ to feel something." He ran a hand through his still hair, and Minerva could see that his hand was slightly shaking.

Minerva didn't respond.

"Make me feel alive" he whispered, with a scaring look in his eyes. He was desperate. " _Please_." It was the first time he had ever asked her anything. He leaned forward just a little bit, to meet her thin lips for a kiss. At first, it felt cold but then a sudden warmth filled her. _I love him_. She thought, no, she rather _felt_ it. And there they stood, with lips pressed together, and holding hands.

"You want to..." she said after they broke the kiss "stay or go?" She wasn't sure how he was feeling about them being intimate. _Does he regret it?_

"I would choose the first option."

As he finally fell asleep she looked at him in the dark. _How damaged_. She thought. " _But he could be healed._ "

After this, there were other times he did _that_. Standing in the storm, letting rain hit his face, or doing something else, more insane thing, just to make himself feel alive. But as time went on, and his relationship with Minerva became more strong these occasions were more and more rarely.

* * *

Minerva woke up, finding Severus still awake.

"What's that?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"You know it has been nearly a year now... It's funny because I _forgot_ it. "

"Oh, you dear-dear man. " She cuddled him.

"I don't feel empty anymore." He turned his head, and she could see even in the darkness how his eyes brightened as he looked at her. "I don't want it to end." The tone of his voice frightened her. _Does he still think I would leave him?_

* * *

 **Note: So what do you think about it? I don't know if anyone is reading my story, but I would be really grateful for any comments!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Minerva was sitting on the edge of their bed, slowly putting on her stockings. Severus, who was getting on his shirt, was watching her admirably. He simply adored the shape of her little feet, her white and slender legs. It was such a lovely sight. Before their relationship, he hated the mornings, but now he came to love it, getting ready for the day with Minerva was one of the small pleasures of his life.

Summer was near, and Severus decided to make this summer special for Minerva. _She is spoiling me. I'm getting too much romantic._ He thought, but frankly, he didn't mind it. As long as he had her beloved kitten with him, he didn't care.

„What are your plans for this summer?" Severus simply asked.

Minerva gave him a questioning look.

„Mine you ask? Well." she began, but a part of her brain was still asleep „Why?"

„Just curious. Really, do you have anything in mind?"

„I guess we would stay at Hogwarts like we did the last year… Or?"

„What about a trip? Italy may I suggest?"

„Oh?" now she was awake.

„Don't look at me like that please."

„I'm just amazed by you my dear, and may I ask where do you want us to go?"

„I would suggest Italy… If it appeals to you…"

„Sounds good!" she answered, and then none of them said anything. When Minerva got on her robes and hat, she looked at Severus and smile spread on her face, which didn't remain unnoticed by the man.

„Stop. It's embarrassing. Even from you."

„I'm not laughing at you, it's just so unusual, with you being the romantic one." Severus tried to turn away from her, but Minerva grabbed her arm and made him look at her.

„You are so sweet."

„Oh please…" He tried to look grumpily but Minerva kissed him very softly and that made his heart beat faster. Even though they had been together for a long time, his body still reacted so vividly to her touch.

„Are you ready?" She asked.

„ _Always_ ," Snape answered.

This whole summer time traveling thing was decided so quickly that made Minerva suspicious. It was so unlikely from him to ack like , it took so much time to convince him to attend a party or play a little visit with some friends. And now this big voyage? He is up to something. She thought, but when her first class started these thoughts were disappeared.

In the afternoon Minerva was chatting in the staff room, with her colleagues – her friends -, and it was Poppy who brought up the subject again, bringing back Minerva's thoughts to the very unlikely travel that was waiting for her.

„So Minerva, I guess you and Severus will stay at Hogwarts through the summer, aren't you?" Poppy asked.

„Ah, they always do, I really can't understand why you guys don't go on some romantic trips, you really deserve it!" Rolanda Hooch added.

„Well… Actually… I wasn't sure to tell you now or later, but it seems like I and Severus will at last go to visit some rather nice places."

„What nice places exactly?" Filius asked.

„Italy."

The three of them answered with a surprised „Oh!"

„ I wish had someone to go on a romantic trip like this." Rolanda said and suddenly Poppy went a little pale, and she gave Rolanda a quite interesting look.

„Yes, it's rather nice of your man! Hope you'll have an amazing time there… remember once I had a rather great time in Rome, that placewereis magnificent." Filius added

But after Rolanda's comment, the whole conversation stopped, and everyone – expect Filius – was feeling rather awkward.

„I think it's time for me to go, I have rather much to do," Poppy said as she stood up.

„I will go with you if you don't mind. I wanted to ask some medical questions."

The two of them left the staff room and started to stroll to the hospital wing.

„So Minerva, what is your question?"

„What was that with Ro?"

„Nothing." Poppy blushed and said nothing else. But when Minerva stopped and looked at her questioningly she added: „ Really, it's nothing, Minerva."

„ I know that Ro can be sometimes really awful, but you two seemed to become such good friends. I hope it's not about her and her men... " It was true, Rolando Hooch was such a _femme fatale_.

"No, it's not!" You couldn't be any wronger Poppy would like to add but didn't say it aloud.

"I trust you Poppy, but I hope you know you can trust me too. Whatever it's about I'm your friend and I'm here for you. Afterall you were the first one I told about me and Severus."

„Yes, I can remember very well…"

* * *

 _ **Some times ago…**_

It was late in the afternoon, Poppy was in the hospital wing, busy with some work, when Poppy heard a firm knocking the door.

„Come in." she said as slender figure got into the hospital room without any greeting.

„What can I do…" she was astonished by what she saw. Minerva was pale a ghost, and it was very likely she didm" spend much time with skeeping the last few days.

„ Minerva, dear, what's the matter?"

„Oh Poppy, I'm such a fool!" She sighed.

After they settled on one of the empty hospital beds, Poppy took one of Minerva's hands between hers.

„So? Is it about some school business? The children?"

„No, not at all… It's rather a personal thing. Very much indeed."

„Min, you know you can tell me anything, after all, we are best friends, aren't we?" she stroked gently Minerva's shoulder.

„Maybe want some water ?

„No, it's all right. I really need to tell it to someone. I feel like I'm going mad."

„Yes…?"

„You know I'm not the kind of romantic type, I never was, and do not wish to be in my elder years. But love is not a stranger feeling for me. After all, I had a husband…But...Now…It's so much different and complicated"

„Don't be afraid of your feelings, it's alright." Poppy tried to comfort Minerva.

„I kissed Severus." she neraly whispered.

„Oh!"

„And I'm in love with him." She said with terror in her voice. Minerva McGonagall, the brightest witch of her age, head of house Gryffindor was afraid. Not about Poppy's reaction, but about how true her words were. It felt so good just to say it. _I'm in love with him._ But the same time she felt shame filling her whole body.

For a few seconds they remained in silence but then Poppy started to speak.

„You know…" she started „I've always felt that you were close to him… As you look at him, and your reaction when someone insult him... Maybe you can fool yourself, but not your best friend Min." Poppy was still holding Minerva's hand „ Did you tell him?"

„What?" Minerva seemed quite lost in her thoughts.

„That you love him."

„Sweet Merlin! Of course not! I don't want to embarrass him, nor myself, and also that would absolutely ruin our friendship. You know how few people he can call his friends here, I don't want to do this to him."

„You should. Believe me. Do not be afraid of making a fool yourself, you are a Gryffindor after all my dear, where is your courage? Maybe I'm not the smartest witch, but I do know that you don't fall in love many times through your life, and when you do, you shouldn't just give up. " Minerva looked at her with gratefulness in her eyes, she hugged Poppy and after she stood up.

„Thank you. Really."

* * *

 **Note: First of all, thank you for the reviews! I'm really trying to take to advises!**  
 **And secondly... Poppy and Madame Hooch... What do you think? Should I involve their little love story in my fanfic or it's a horrible idea?**

 **And like always... Any reviews are very much welcomed!;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The school year finally was over, and the feeling of summer and freedom made the students – and the teachers as well – very happy. Hogwarts was filled with chatting and laughing children. Minerva was watching them with the headmaster.

Dumbledore seemed also happy, but Minerva knew how much he did not like when the school wasn't occupied with the students. Minerva loved the children too, but she still was happy to have some peace, after all a teacher needs a little solitude, to pull herself together.

„It makes one so said," Dumbledore said as they were looking at the youngsters „you know my dear, just the thought of how empty is the school without them."

Minerva studied his face before answering. „Yes, I know, you are quite fond of the little monsters Albus…"

„Little monsters?" he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes „You sound just like Severus. But how can one avoid being affected by her beloved one?" Albus smiled, and that smile was real. Minerva blushed lightly in response.

When she had told Abus about the nature of her relationship with Severus, she had expected him to be surprised or at least looking at her awkwardly, but instead, he had taken one her hands and said in a very calm and loving voice: „I know my dear, do you really think there is anything here I'm not informed about? But as you see I'm very happy about it, I know you and Severus, and you are the perfect match for each other."

Minerva was so deeply in her thoughts, that she didn't notice what was Albus saying to her.

„Pardon me, but what did you say?"

„I asked if you and Severus are free tonight, there will be a little party, you know with the school staff. It would be lovely if you two could come too."

„Of course!"

So as Minerva had promised, she and Severus attended Dumbledore's little party, which was mainly like drinking and telling the funniest and the most embarrassing stories about the students. So it was nice, even Severus couldn't deny the fact that it wasn't that bad. But of course, they were the ones who left firstly. Even though Severus did try to be more socialized, he still had his own limits.

As they were walking down to Snape's chambers – they decided to use his rooms until they leave to Italy – Severus gently reached for Minerva's hand and locked his fingers with hers. It was one of the little habits of his which always made Minerva's heart beat faster. These little gestures represented just how fond he was of her. For a stranger, it wouldn't mean anything special, but from Severus, it was very intimate, maybe more intimate than a kiss.

As they finally arrived at their target, Severus opened the door for Minerva.

„It wasn't that bad, was it?" she said as she sat down on the bed „You know, you are getting better and better in that."

He snorted. „ You mean talking with other adults? Thank you, Minerva, I really couldn't imagine how would I manage without your lovely compliments."

„Oh you know very well what I meant Severus." She changed into her nightgown, and let down her hair, while Severus slipped into the bed.

„Maybe I'm getting old, but I'm not as energetic as I used to be."

Minerva let out a little laugh and leaned above Severus, then put a very quick kiss on his lips. As she did this little procedure, her hair felt into Severus's face. He loved so much the sensation of her hair on his skin. "Softer than silk." He used to say. She sat up and started to braid her long silvery hair, but he stopped her.

„Please," he said „let me do it." So he sat right behind her, getting the silky mass of her hair between his hands and started to braid it. She let out a giggle.

„What?"

„Nothing. Just imagined what would your students think of this – you, the grumpy potions master doing my hair."

Severus rolled his eyes. „Anyways," he started „What's the matter with Hooch and Poppy?"

She wasn't sure if he had asked this question to act like he cared about her friends, or he actually cared, or simply was interested.

„Well, that is something I would be really glad to know. But you know friends sometimes fight, and have misunderstood."

„Ah, friends, I see."

„Hm?"

„Nothing," he finished braiding her beautiful hair „Here you go," then he put a soft kiss on her white neck „I guess they will be over it through summer."

„Goodnight." He said as he turned off the candles and got under the duvet.

„Love you," she whispered, and moments later both of them were sleeping.

Nearly a week later they were in the same situation - in bed together, after Severus braided Minerva's hair, but this time it wasn't a familiar bed.

„This place really is amazing, I really can't wait to explore it!" Minerva sighed.

In the dark Severus allowed himself a little smile. He loved the fact that he could make this woman be this excited, to show her new things. Much of the time he couldn't believe that he, and what he could give, would be enough for Minerva, to make her happy, but so far it seemed like he was good at it.

Making her happy. Something that had become a habit of his, a rather new one, and a rather pleasant one.

„Only if I could manage without wearing those muggle clothes," she continued her little monologue. Indeed she wasn't very fond of the clothes she brought with herself to Italy – neither was Severus with his – but it was just a little unpleasant thing, and to tell the truth, she looked rather fine in those women clothes.

Severus turned in the bed. „Well-well, I would rather have you without _any_ kind of clothes." He began to put little kisses on her shoulder.

„You're such a charmer." Said she, but she returned Severus's affection with a passionate kiss and with a hand stroking his body…

The following days, and weeks they spent like any romantic couples who were visiting Italy for the first time. Minerva found most of the places exquisite, and it turned out she knew a great many things about art, which she tried to share with her companion. Severus himself wasn't sure if he was enjoying this journey or simply the company of Minerva. Well, they had been a couple for nearly two years, but in the school, they didn't always find time for ourselves, and most of the time they were simply exhausted. And now he felt like a teenage boy again, always filled with desire for her.

Lastly, they stopped at Florence, to spend some lovely days there too.

It was dinner time, and they were sitting in a very Italian restaurant.

There was a sudden silence between them, but nor the uncomfortable one, when Severus started to speak. _You can do it. Now._ He said to himself.

„I…" he tried but when he met Minerva's gaze he decided not to say whatever he wanted. „ I think you look marvelous in that dress."

„Why, thank you." she picked up her glass of wine. „ I know you like when I wear Slytherin colors." She was quite right, but he didn't mean only the dress. He meant she that she looked marvelous just sitting there, her hair in a messy bun, the dress touching her shape gently…

„Anyways," she said after sipping the wine „I wouldn't have guessed that you were such a fan of the Italian cuisine."

„There are many things you don't know about me yet," he said in his low baritone.

„But really Severus, how can you eat lasagne every single day?"

And the conversation went on like that, filled with some laughter.

When they decided to finally go back to their accommodation the sky was filled with grey clouds. It was very unlikely, most of their days in Italy was sunny and warm. But it seemed like today was quite different. They hadn't reached the hotel they stayed in when they heard a cracking from the sky and all of a sudden little raindrops started to pour down.

As a reflex, he wanted to make a little an umbrella charm but this wasn't the right place for it. They decided to wait for a little in some dry spot, but they were already wet. A little curl came out of Minerva's bun and it only made her look more beautiful.

„I…" He started again but failed again at the same moment. It wasn't right. _But when will it be right?_ He wondered.

„Yes?" She asked.

„I think we should go, we can't get any wetter."

After changing into some nice dry clothes they found themselves in their room, without anything to do, so they decided to read. They settled on the little but comfortable couch in the hotel room, with Minerva lying and her feet in Severus's lap.

Maybe they were doing this for an hour or so when suddenly Severus started to speak, but the words that came out of his mouth were so unexpected that Minerva just froze.

„I think we should get married." Were the words he said. Simple but quite meaningful ones.

* * *

 **Notes: So I know my writing is just messy and awful and I still haven't decided what to do with Poppy and Rolanda Hooch... But what do you think? I really enjoy writing it and any nice comments would make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

_I think we should get married_.

Minerva froze. What was he talking about? It was meant to be only a joke or was he serious about this?

"What?" She only managed to say that.

Severus put down the book that he was reading before and looked into the witch's eyes. His dark eyes were showing that he was serious, very much indeed.

"I'm proposing to you right now." he took one of her hands and squeezed it gently "I want to be your husband...Will you marry me?"

 _Damn._

"I...I... " she didn't move for a moment and then turned her head. She couldn't bear to look at Severus's eyes "No." It was a mere whisper, but Snape could hear it very well.

 _Damn_.

Severus dropped her hand and stood up quickly.

It was so hard for him to propose, Merlin knows, he was preparing for it so long. And now this?

He - the one who was always accused to have no heart or feelings, now had an evidence that he indeed had a heart, because he felt it was breaking right now.

He went to the table and poured some simply muggle whiskey into a glass and slipped it.

None of them spoke for minutes, and finally, it was Severus who broke that awkward situation with walking out of their room.

"Severus, please..." Minerva whispered.

But the man didn't seem to hear her, he continued his steps toward the door and then left her alone.

He needed some space, he needed air, and solitude for a moment.

He couldn't believe it. He was such a fool. Yes, it was his fault, of course, he shouldn't have trusted her. Gods, HE made himself this vulnerable. Before their relationship, he was quite pleased with his life, but he was never happy. All he had had back then was memories of a girl he once loved. _And I told her about Lily. Damn, damn..._

It was already dark outside, and he was glad for it, cause the darkness helped him to cover the rather dreadful look on his face. With his mind full of this kind of thoughts, cursing her, cursing himself, and thinking about how to end his life, Severus realized that he had reached the Duomo.

As he looked at the magnificent building, he let out a heavy breath.

 _What am I doing? Didn't we had this kind of situation sometimes ago?_

* * *

It was at the very beginning of their relationship. They had been together for like a few weeks when Severus decided to speak with Minerva about it.

It was the very same scene, they were in Severus's rooms, sitting next to each other in the tiny couch, when Severus simply asked her, "Have you speak of us to anyone?"

"No, not yet," Minerva answered casually, she didn't seem the storm that was coming.

"Are you ashamed of me?" How brute he was! So raw, asking a question like that this way.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. It's making you embarrassed that our colleagues, your friends might seem you with me. The ideal and perfect witch with that greasy git called Snape." He grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"You are hurting me, Severus." He released her wrist, thinking she was thinking about his action and not his words.

"But this is me, ugly and rough; no wonder you are ashamed of me. But still you like me in your bed, don't you?"Now he grabbed her thighs, making sure it would leave a mark in her pale skin. and in this moment he really seemed nasty. "Your secret boy-toy, who can satisfy you when you want..."

A slap. Right on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU?" And without another word she started to leave the room.

Severus still sitting in the couch whispered plainly, "I'm afraid, that this" he held his arm towards her, "will end sooner than I want. It's so easy to break with my bad temper, I don't even know how can you stand me. People had always laughed at me and despised me. I can't even understand why do you want me..."

He was cut off by Minerva's voice, "Because I love you. And if you don't want it to end, then don't act like this" she got back to him "I know what you are Severus Snape, and I love you for it, you speak of shame but I don't see shame when I look at you. I see grace. I see not a snake but a lion, brave and smart." She then held his head in her hands and kissed him very softly.

Was it the Minerva he knew? He thought. _No, it's not Professor McGonagall anymore, it's my Minerva. But why am I so out of my character?_ But his mid shut down at the moment when Minerva deepened the kiss and put her arm around his neck.

* * *

When he got back to their hotel room Minerva was already in the bed, but was awake, waiting for him. Even when she was upset she looked incredibly beautiful for him, more than any women he had met before.

In his way back home he had decided what he would. He was a different man, he wasn't that Severus he had been a year or two ago. Yes, he had changed and he wouldn't ruin it this time.

Neither of them said a word. Severus simply changed into his pajamas and got into the bed, pulling Minerva into his embrace.

And the said those magical words, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He said thrice, every time with more effort. "And as long as I have you and your love I don"t care about the 'll get married when you are ready, or never if it's your wish."

The witch in his arms was so taken by his words that she simply lied there but then remembered the words she wanted to say.

"Let me speak, because it's not what you think it's." she managed to get out of his caring arms, and sat on the end of the bed, showing only her back to Severus. "You see... I'm old. I mean" she sighed " Severus we don't know what to future may bring, and..."

"And what? I love you, and you love me, isn't it enough?" His voice was warm.

She stood where she was. "No. It's not. I will never be able to give you a proper family, and I'm getting older and older with every day. For god's sake, Severus, _I could be your mother_. I don't want you to put unnecessary chains on yourself. You maybe love me now, but sooner or later you'll get tired of me. And I want it to be less painful for both of us."

Severus couldn't believe what he just heard. His courageous Gryffindor was really afraid of such things? Is he getting tired of her? How unusual, he - the former death eater, who was still despised of most of the wizarding world - was precious to a bright and beautiful witch like Minerva McGonagall.

He slipped in the bed next to Minerva and put a hand around her waist, and with that movement pulled her back to bed.

"Never, you hear me? Never ever say again such things to me. I'm yours and you're mine. My Minerva... Forever." And he put a kiss on her lips as a signet to his vow.

Tears started to flow on Minerva's cheeks and she no longer knows if those were tears of sorrow or joy.

* * *

 **Note: So guys, I think it's the end of this story... Maybe I'll continue someday, but now I have plans for other SS/MM fanfics so...**

 **But what about Poppy and Rolanda? Should I write an other chapter of them, or should I write a sequel of them, a fanfic just about them? What do you think? Let me know!**


End file.
